youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
ORCDI53NGVWTQ5JNKE
(1:02.2) We are 'n' show kingsize (1:04.0) fight for justice and real styles In flaring mails like noble knights of past times (1:08.6) we carry blazons of white field with blue stripes and capture battlefields with power (1:12.5) of royal strikes (1:13.6) spread messages of victory above the toy-lines hoist flags with crowns at conquered enemy ground (1:18.9) to be free announce truce 'n' guarantee your fidelity or you'll be forced to servility, by our heavy artillery (1:24.2) in deed thousands of years without peace family trees in ruins (1:27.5) centuries of affliction caused by religion achieved (1:29.8) take of the heat (1:30.6) your need is to defeat world-wide war (1:32.4) if in the network ya neighbourhood or on the streets of the scene on this crusade (1:35.7) Raymond, YOR, Ezkimo, 'n' Lord E-S-T, to combat by speech makes us part of a team, (1:40.2) our realm is ruled by "miss hip hop" the reverend queen real love 'n' unity is theme of the kingsize reguiem (1:45.5) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (1:48.0) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (1:50.7) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (1:53.4) taisteleen, kuoleen miekan kärkeen (1:56.1) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (1:58.7) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (2:01.4) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (2:04.1) taisteleen, kuoleen (miekan kärkeen) Lieskoi roviolla Eezau burnaa pakana ämseitä kauhukakara haarniskas (2:10.5) sylkee perkeleitä edelleen kokkelissa (2:12.8) on vähemmän munaa ku Ezkimossa (2:14.4) hampaas on kurkus (2:15.3) silti yrität viel flossaa (2:17.1) ku mä lataan pataan näät enemmän ku 2 tähtee (2:19.6) tää on se ryhmä, joka tantereelta viimesenä lähtee (2:22.3) jos tuut pätee dekapitaatio on mitä mä teen (2:25.0) vauvanlapanen on ainoo juttu mikä sulla ehkä ei mee käteen (2:27.7) mul on isokoukku, mut ei kiinnosta mitä teit viime kesänä ei kuutamol kulaika, (2:31.7) miekka ja juoma terävää (2:33.2) iso-Eemeli, (2:34.2) suomiskenen Tsingis Kaani splittaa joka paviaanin (2:36.9) ku banaanin enkä jää kiin, mul on jo 5 vuosikertaa alibii edelleen liikaa vauhtii (2:41.9) niin ku Kansan Tapani (2:43.5) katana tanas ristiretkel koko kingsize boardi (2:46.6) YOR, Ezauah, Raymond, Lordi (2:49.5) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (2:52.0) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (2:54.7) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (2:57.3) taisteleen, kuoleen miekan kärkeen (3:00.1) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (3:02.7) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (3:05.4) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (3:08.2) taisteleen, kuoleen miekan kärkeen (3:10.6) Time just flash are we movin' too fast rock steady, (3:13.6) ford betty. (3:14.3) we need a rehab (3:15.5) hip hop ain't the same it's the aftermath (3:18.3) you haven't done a train you just being bad (3:20.9) ghetto lifestyles (3:22.2) and big baggy pants (3:23.6) we represent hope just because we have that chance (3:26.4) you say we not concious we only good for dance still you followed the smoke 'cause we were advanced (3:31.5) went trought the world charts like spick and span (3:34.1) even ya girl got locked when our b-boys jam savage feet from the heat to africka bam (3:39.4) followed the legacy because we can-can (3:42.2) that's the way it all is (3:43.7) and that ain't to brand (3:44.9) lookin' up to the sky, to understand your plan (3:47.5) my soul is shy but I gotta be a man (3:50.3) to step into the world and be rewad grand (3:53.1) (4:14.7) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (4:17.3) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (4:20.1) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (4:22.8) taisteleen, kuoleen miekan kärkeen (4:25.5) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (4:28.0) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (4:30.8) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (4:33.3) taisteleen, kuoleen miekan kärkeen (4:36.1) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (4:38.7) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (4:41.3) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (4:44.1) taisteleen, kuoleen miekan kärkeen (4:46.8) Mikään lava ei oo liian korkea, (4:49.3) mikään sota ei oo liian vaikea, (4:51.9) olen valmis aina totuuden hetkeen, (4:54.7) taisteleen, kuoleen miekan kärkeen (4:57.5)